Gohi's depression
by Yami Gohi-kun
Summary: For readers of Meet Gohi only. 11 years after that fateful night Gohi starts to not blieve Goku and Chi-Chi's story of how he was born... and when Vegeta tells him the truth...he decides to run away with his best pal Jase and ask Piccolo what happened.
1. Gohi seeks the truth!

Disclaimer: Cheena belongs to Cheena Son, Miyuki belongs to N-sama, Jase belongs to my friend Jase,Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei.  
  
Claimer: Gohi belongs to me.  
  
It was the perfect joke. It was cruel and stupid. Perfect for people like Piccolo and Vegeta, who didn't expect the long-term consequences until the deed was done. Vegeta and Goku's wives were pregnant again but Vegeta never felt a single speck of guilt. He was stupid that way but at he least he did no REAL harm by it.   
  
Well... until now.  
  
11 years later....  
  
The Son family was enjoying a calm breakfast. The table was littered with bowls and plates that used to be loaded with over-sized drumsticks, noodles, and other delicious home-cooking. Can you guess who was eating it all?  
  
"Boy Chi-Chi, you sure haven't lost your fine way of cooking!" Said Goku as he belched, his normal way of saying he loved his meal, but then again he really loved all of his meals so people were used to it now. Chi-Chi doesn't even make him say "Excuse me" anymore. "Thank you Goku-sa "Chi-Chi said as she smiled proudly.   
  
"What's for dessert?" Goku said, beaming with joy. Chi-Chi than hit him with her frying pan of death. "GOKU! Dessert is usually had after dinner and only after dinner!" That's not fair Chi-Chi and you know it!" Goku pouted.  
  
Oh be quiet both of you! You're both so embarrassing!" Yelled Cheena, their 17 year old daughter. "That's good to know! HA!" Goku said as he and Chi-Chi and him lamely high-fived. Cheena then frowned and muttered, "I gotta get outta here"  
  
"I think it's good that mom and dad love eachother!" said their 10-year old son, Gohi. Cheena than sighed and said, "Where's your twin when you need someone to agree with?" "At Trunks' house! What do I win?" Gohi than said, "Trunks shoulda come here! Then me an' Jase coulda played with him too!" Gohi then smiled. Chi-Chi smiled lightly at the little mistake she'd grown to love.  
  
Then a couple of footsteps broke the little conversation the family had been having. There was a small footstep followed by a slightly louder one. It was Gohi and Cheena's best friends. Jase Tree and Miyuki.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up Che?" Miyuki grumbled. "It's not like you have anywhere to be" Cheena said as she then smirked. "Yeah well it's rude to make me waste half the day in bed" Miyuki whined. "You and me are lucky Miy! We don't have any parents to go home to so we can stay here as LONG as we want!" Jase said as he stretched his arms as high as they could go. "Yeah... so lucky" Miyuki grumbled.  
  
As Chi-Chi commenced on her boring and/or monotonous clean-up duty she began to think about the lie she said to Gohi at the ice cream shop last week:  
  
"Mom how was I born?" Gohi asked as he licked his dripping vanilla cone on that hot summer day. Chi-Chi, who was eating a low-fat Chocolate ice cream flavor in a cup, gulped down a bit of ice cream and smiled down at Gohi. "Well uh... after your father defeated Kid Buu uh...we decided we wanted another kid!" "YAY!" Gohi said as he giggled gleefully.  
  
Back at the present Chi-Chi frowned and shook her head sadly. "It would break his little heart if he knew Vegeta is just as much his father as Goku is" Just then she heard the door creak open and heard the famous klitter-klatter of Bulma's new high-heels.   
  
"Chi-Chi! I brought Undai and Goten over!" "Thank you!" Chi-Chi said graciously. "No problem. Now Undai..." Bulma said as tears came to her eyes. "I-If you get scared don't worry. You just call mama and she'll get up from her bed and come right over and get you. A-and don't cry Undai. You'll have fun here. I know you feel sad b-but this is a step of growing up. And remember to call and say good night to me." Tears began flowing down Bulma's cheeks. "And if you- WHAM!" Undai slammed the door as Bulma was talking and ran downstairs. Chi-Chi smiled and opened the door for Bulma who was now sobbing. "Wh-WHY??? Can I stay over too?" "No." Chi-Chi said. "You'd probably embarrass him!" Chi-Chi then slammed the door on Bulma. Poor lady huh?  
  
Bulma then walked over to her car muttering something like "She thinks I'd embarrass him... you know what's embarrassing...her clothes. Hehe Yeah I totally dissed her" Bulma then took off as she then ran into Trunks...and she started talking again. "IF THAT CHEENA GIRL TOUCHES YOU IN ANY BAD PLACES J-JUST CALL MOMMY AND SHE'LL GET RIGHT OUT OF B"- WHOOOOOSH! Trunks flew away from her in the middle of her speaking. "WAHHH! WHY DO THEY KEEP DOING THAT??"  
  
"So boys and girls, you wanna play spin the bottle? I always loved playing that game when I was a kid." Jase raised his hand. "Yes Jase you may speak" "Are you insane?" Jase asked innocently. "Well I wouldn't be if Goku paid the medical bill- no! Jase you silly little goose! ^^" "Mom" said Gohi. "There aren't many people the guys can kiss. I mean one of them's my sister and the other is Goten's girlfriend!" Chi-Chi then sat down in front of Gohi. You want me to call my friends sweetheart?" Gohi then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs "We just wanna watch a movie!" Chi-Chi then began to sob uncontrollably and crawl upstairs.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Well that was fun Cheena!" Miyuki said with satisfaction in her voice. Just then they heard a few footsteps followed by a whooshing noise. "Who's there?" Miyuki yelled nervously. "Jase. I wanna sleep in this room. "No way!" Miyuki yelled. Jase than began whimpering. Cheena than got up. "Hold on Jase. I have to do something first." Cheena than brought Miyuki into the bathroom.   
  
"Miyuki, that kid has no parents. You know that right?" Miyuki then nodded. "Well anyways one night I heard him walking up here looking for something. It was a person who he could call a parent of some sort. Mom and dad don't treat him special, he's just a friend of Gohi's to them. Miyuki looked really confused. "... don't get the wrong idea Miyuki" Cheena frowned. Miyuki then smiled. "OH! I see. That's very sweet of you Cheena. ^^ "  
  
(Note: This next part is completely un-romantic but it might mislead you. Cheena does not share these feelings for Jase in real life ^^Don't you dare get the wrong idea.)  
  
They both walked out of the bathroom and Cheena sat down in front of Jase. So what's the trouble squirt?" "I'm scared... a monster's in the hallway." Cheena smiled. "Jase, monsters don't exist." Cheena then winked at Miyuki. "And besides if it was there just call for me and I'll kick his butt okay?" "Alright. But I don't wanna go downstairs alone." Jase said quietly. Jase and Cheena walked downstairs and Cheena pretended to shoot a ki blast in the hallway. Nothing was there Jase" "Okay."   
  
Cheena picked up Jase and opened the covers of his sleeping bag and placed him in the covers and placed the blankets over him. She than kissed him on his cheek. Trunks (Who of course was sleeping downstairs with the other guys) woke up and placed his hand on Cheena's back. Gohi then woke up, and looked at the scene unfold.   
  
Were Jase and Trunks trying to escape his house and Cheena caught them? Why didn't his friends like him anymore? He was going to ask a smart person he knew...Vegeta.  
  
(Wow trouble ahead. Can you guess what it is? Cheena may do the next chapter) 


	2. The truth is told

"What am I doing?" Gohi thought. "I mean, do I really want to hear the answer to this question?" But still Gohi dragged onwards towards the yellow round building known as Capsule Corp. Gohi saw that Bra was training out front, punching the air rapidly and leaping up and kicking. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and grinned at Gohi. "Well hey there, hot stuff!" Gohi glared and clenched his fists. She was a year older than Gohi so she had become interested in boys, which was unfortunate because, Gohi had no interest in girls. "Where's Vegeta Bra?" "Oh, don't you wanna talk to me?" Bra said with a fake pouting voice. Gohi sighed and walked right past Bra and into Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta? Sir?" Gohi turned around to see Vegeta sipping coffee while reading the newspaper. "What is it runt?" "I want to ask you something...why doesn't anybody want to play with me anymore?" Vegeta looked up from his paper and smirked. "Probably because you're a mistake" "What?" Gohi said, trying to hide his fear. "Yeah out of all your parent's many brats you were the only one they didn't want!" Vegeta chuckled a bit and added, "The only reason your parents had you was because Piccolo and I spiked the punch at one of those parties of theirs...it sure made things speed up a little more... HA!"   
  
Gohi's eyes began to fill with tears. "R- really?" "Would I lie to you?" Vegeta said with an evil grin. Gohi then turned around swiftly and ran out of Capsule Corp, crying so hard that even Vegeta felt a tad guilty.  
  
When Gohi got out of Capsule Corp. the first thing he got was a hug from Bra who had heard everything. After letting her hug him for at least 10 seconds Gohi took Bra's arms off of him and flew away.  
  
As Gohi neared the Son family house, the once blue sky had turned into a melancholy gray. Gohi welcomed the change in the weather. It matched his change: A boy who once loved his Father and Mother had turned into a depressed loner who will never trust his parents again.  
  
Gohi wanted to scream at the very thought of his parents but when he saw his swing set in the back his emotions got a little less angry and more calm. He was balanced for now.  
  
Gohi landed perfectly on the swing and feebly propelled himself back and forth very slowly. Just then he felt a hand grab his head and before he knew it he was face first in a puddle of mud.  
  
Gohi opened his eyes cautiously and saw that it was Goten...and judging by the terrible glare and constant shaking I'd say that he was pissed. Gohi didn't care though and he just got back up on his swing and continued swinging. "WHERE IS IT? Where did you hide my checkbook you little brat?" "I didn't..." Gohi said calmly as Goten pushed him with both hands off the swing with all the force he could. Gohi glared at Goten and got back on once more. Goten laughed hysterically and pushed Gohi off the swing again.  
  
Trunks ran outside and ran in front of Gohi. "Goten what the hell are you doing?" Trunks yelled. Just then a checkbook flew into Goten's left cheek. "Goten you moron! Mom was inside balancing it for you! Yelled Cheena as Miyuki stood in shock right next to her.  
  
At the sight of Miyuki Goten smiled and helped Gohi up. "Goten that was so mean of you!" Miyuki said as Goten looked down at the ground ashamed with himself.  
  
"All right, quiet! All of you! I'm already stressed out enough about Cheena fighting with that gang..." Said Chi- Chi as she ranted for what seemed like an hour about why brothers and sisters should get along. When she was done everybody (besides Goten and Trunks) had to give eachother a hug and say that they loved eachother.  
  
Gohi stuck his tongue out at Chi-Chi when she wasn't looking and walked towards the house with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Gohi was happy about one thing though...Jase was in the house. "Hey Jase?" Gohi asked the brown-haired saiyan. "Do you think I'm a mistake?" "No way man! Why would you even think that?" "Vegeta said that the only reason I was born was because he and Piccolo spiked some drinks at a party."   
  
"Well there's only one way to know for sure! We have to find Piccolo and ask him if Vegeta's telling the truth" Jase said with a smirk. "YEAH! Great idea buddy!" Gohi said as he grinned, showing all his teeth.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Gohi and Jase silently tip-toed around the house with huge backpacks filled to the brim with comics, candy, and some sandwiches.   
  
"Gohi why are we packing so heavily?" Jase whined. "You think I'd take the risk of getting grounded for life and just get to see Piccolo out of the whole thing? I'm gonna have the time of my life!" He yelled and then covered his mouth.  
  
Gohi and Jase ran out the door laughing happily and then flew into the air. "Hey Jase let's put play before work instead of the other way around!" Gohi screamed. "Yeah!" Jase yelled as he pulled pulled out a bowl of ice cream from his backpack. "HEHE! Look I'm eating desert before BREAKFAST!" Just as Gohi was about to pull out something from his back pack he bumped into some one in midair...it was Bra.  
  
"WOW! I can't believe you came to visit me!" Bra said as she glomped the obviously uncomfortable Gohi. "Get off me! I didn't come to visit! Me and Jase are going to the city!" Yelled Gohi. "Oh, ok. S-s-s-s-" Bra said as tears started flowing from her eyes. "Sorry. My mistake...WAHHHH!" Bra screamed as she went inside her house. Gohi and Jase both shrugged and continued flying to the city.  
  
"Where should we go Gohi?" Jase asked his friend. "I dunno... I guess we'll stop flying once we see some buildings...that sounds like it'd be the smartest thing to do".   
  
As soon as Gohi said this, several buildings began showing up in their view.  
  
"NO!" Chi-Chi screamed as she read Gohi and Jase's note. "Goku, he's going to ask Piccolo how he was born!" Chi-Chi said almost sobbing. Goku looked at Chi-Chi very sternly. "Let him go Chi-Chi. He needs to do this on his own." "But I don't even want him to do this at all Goku!" Goku smiled at Chi-Chi. "I know you don't honey...but trust me... everything will be alright." Goku said with a reassuring grin. And that grin had always kept Chi-Chi hopeful about any problem they face.  
  
Just then the silence of the moment was broken as Cheena and Goten ran downstairs in bathing suits. "Hey we're heading off to the beach! Say, where's Gohi? He said he was gonna come too" Said Cheena. "He ran away. Goku said bluntly as he bit into a chicken sandwich. "What?!" Goten said shocked. "You idiot!" Yelled Cheena. "This is all your fault!" "I THOUGHT HE HAD MY CHECKBOOK!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Jase said in awe. "No Jase....it's the city." They oohed and ahhed t=at the towering skyscrapers, the multiplexes and all the flashing lights. "So this is where Gohan always buys his Christmas presents for us..." Gohi muterred.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey, that kid looks sorta familiar to me, how 'bout you?" "Yeah...he sure does Nik-wait! That kid's wearing the same outfit as Cheena was. That kid must be that brother of hers that she said could get us in 'Big trouble'" (AN: Just telling you guys it's not....she was referring to Gohan...like any of you had a doubt ^^) Zak then laughed sinisterly. "Well we can show Cheena we mean business through the untimely death of her brother."  
  
Zak aimed a sniper rifle on Gohi's head. "BANG!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger twice. Both shots hit Gohi on the side of the head, causing him to fly into the hard pavement. "Gohi!" Jase screamed as his friend didn't move. "He saw everything! Kill him!" said Nik. "You don't gotta tell me twice...hehe!"   
  
Just as Zak pulled the trigger again a young man with brown hair and a cape/cloak very similar to Piccolo's appeared and blocked the shot with 2 fingers, also catching the bullet with them and dropping it to the ground.  
  
"I hate these guns as you call them... but I hate the coward who uses them even more." The young man said. Jase looked up at his savior. "What's your name sir?" "My name is Breeman, kid." "Oh...Breeman? Do you need help with fighting these guys?" "Thanks for the offer...but you should never underestimate the power of a warlock.  
  
-Son Gohi   
  
Please review, no matter if your comments are positive or negative. 


	3. Lord Breeman

Chapter 3: Lord Breeman  
  
"Who are you?" Zak said, shaking with fear. "You blocked that shot...that's impossible!" He screamed. "Impossible for you, maybe" Breeman said with a confident smirk. "You shut up you freak!" Breeman pulled out a sword from his trusty wooden case on his back. "I am a freak? Not so. You are the one who has the humongous veins on his forehead." Zak shot several more bullets at Breeman, which neither shocked nor affected Breeman's confidence whatsoever. Breeman glared at the bullets and they turned around and shot Zak in the sides of his clothing, pinning him to a wall.   
  
Little did Breeman or Jase know that Nik was approaching from behind. Just as Breeman was about to speak again Nik picked up Jase and put a knife to his throat. "Now, you shall see why nobody beats the Shang gang!" Nik said as he slowly moved the knife along Jase's soft skin. "Any last words kid?" Nik said confidently. "I actually have 2 things to tell you. One: You're an idiot, and Two: You should look out behind you"  
  
But it was too late as Gohi rammed the guy in his back so hard he was sent into the wall just as his partner was. When he did this he sliced Jase on the cheek...but Jase didn't notice. He wouldn't get up for a while after that one. "Ptu." Gohi said as he spat up blood. "Jerks, the only thing that hurt me was hitting the pavement so hard...I wish my teeth were as strong as my head!" He said as Jase gave the victory sign. "OUR FIRST FIGHT! YAY!"  
  
Breeman couldn't understand how these 2 kids were happy about...getting into a fight. "I was wrong about you two. It was I who shouldn't have underestimated you. What are your names?" "My name is Gohi." Gohi said while moving his finger off of his nose. "And my name is Jase." Jase said while stretching his legs.   
  
"Gohi and Jase... would you like to come to my house? I haven't really made any friends on this planet." "WOW! You're an alien?" Jase yelled. "Yes. I'll tell you whole story some other time. Now would you like to come or not?" "Of course we would!" Gohi said politely. "You saved our lives...well...you TRIED to at least." "Thank you." Breeman said as a smile crossed his face. Breeman than frowned. "But are you still able to walk?" Gohi looked down and noticed his horribly broken legs. "Now how'd that happen?" Breeman laughed. "Looks like your head is the only part of your body that didn't get hurt." "It's not funny" Gohi pouted while (trying) to fold his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well my power's all used up from helping you guys out back there and blocking all the bullets aimed at me so I'm gonna have to prop you up on my back." Breeman said as he picked up Gohi and set him on his back. "Oof, you're pretty heavy. But I'm sure it's all muscle." Breeman said as Jase run up beside them. "I WANT A RIDE TOO!" Breeman chuckled at Jase's comment and continued walking towards house. "Wow, Breeman your capey thing sure is soft" "Um...thanks?" Breeman said, not sure of what to make of Gohi's comment. "Do you want me to fly or should I just keep walking. My home is pretty close to here." But Breeman stopped talking when he realized that Gohi was asleep. Breeman shrugged and took off into the air with Jase following closely behind.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bra was getting ready to go shopping downtown but decided to stop and think about a question that was bothering her all day... why did she like Gohi? Bra then thought, "He doesn't ever show me any affection at all...he's not friendly to me anymore and he's really not that attractive... I'd be better off without him." But than she had a memory of last year at the "Warrior's" reunion:  
  
Bra had just dropped an ice cream cone she had and Bulma wouldn't give her money for a new one. She was so sad because she had heard from Marron and Pan that the ice cream served by the restaurant that was catering the event was the best that she would ever have in her life. She was thinking "I'll never know what the best ice cream of my life would be like!" But than a shy boy walked over to her and smiled a little bit.   
  
"Do you want to share my cone with me? I'm sorry, you can have all of it." He said as he nervously handed Bra his ice cream cone and ran off. Later on in the party nobody would dance with her so she was sad again and than the shy boy from earlier came again and said he heard her crying and would dance with her if she wanted.She never forgot that night...or that boy.   
  
But when that boy got a year older...he changed. Bra realized it was probably because of the fact that she had been trying too hard to get his attention and smiled and said with a grin, "He's all mine now. And the only way to get him... is to make him think he's NOT all mine now." Bra than laughed and ran off to the mall.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
~Later that night~  
  
Cheena was busy in her room, trying to go to sleep. "I'm just gonna take a nap and when I wake up Gohi will be home and mom will be back to normal..." She then sat up and looked kind of bewildered. Jase was gone. The kid who always needed her to take him to bed was gone. Cheena looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "Well...now that that annoyance is gone... me and Miy can talk 20 minutes longer on sleepovers... sweet."  
  
Just then Cheena's phone began to ring. Cheena dashed for it and coughed:  
  
Cheena: Hello?  
  
Jase: Hi Cheena.  
  
Cheena: Oh, hi Jase. How are you and Gohi?  
  
Jase: Not good thanks to you! That stupid gang thought Gohi was Gohan and attacked him.  
  
Cheena: Oh my god! How is he?  
  
Jase: He's fine... but I got slashed on the cheek I just found out. Gohi and I were saved thankfully... anyways I just wanted to tell you I hate you and I'm not coming home, even if Gohi does.  
  
-Click-  
  
Cheena was devastated at what Jase had said. She considered this worse than fighting those damn gang members. And who wouldn't? She looked out the window and shed a lone tear and than glared and put her fingers to her forehead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks for coming over you guys!" Breeman said enthusiastically. "Well I'm glad I get to make a new friend as well Breeman" said Gohi. "Kid you can stop being polite now. We get to be men here!" Breeman said happily. "Alright Gohi, want to learn how to make an AMV?" "Ayemvee? What's that mean?" Gohi said with confusion. "Now that I can tell you" Breeman said with a smirk.  
  
"An AMV means Anime Music Video. You combine music to one of your favorite animes and add some timing and you've got a masterpiece." "COOL! But that sounds like something a nerd would do...why are you doing it?" Because I need to fit in with the general populace and fool everybody into thinking I am a human by getting recognition for a regular activity." Breeman explained. Jase then ran into the room and screamed. "AHHH!"  
  
Cheena then walked into the room and glared at Jase, Breeman, and Gohi. "You 2 are in so much trouble when I bring you to mom and dad... and who are you? Did you kidnap them?" Breeman simply shook his head. "No, I'm the one who saved their lives" "Why should I believe that? And Jase you said Gohi was fine...his legs and arms are broken..." "I meant his head was fine"  
  
Cheena then pulled out a dog biscuit out of her pocket and shook it in front of Jase's face. "Nope, that's not gonna work this time Cheena." Jase said as Cheena pulled the treat out of its wrapper and pretended to take a bite out of it. "Mmmm.... This is so good. Jase if you come with me I'll let you have some!" Cheena smiled trustingly at Jase.   
  
Breeman stood up and frowned at Cheena.   
  
"Leave my friends alone..." "These 'friends' are each about 7 years younger than you! You rely on little kids as friends? You are pathetic you know that?" Breeman then glared. "These kids are still my friends no matter how you insult me for it." Breeman than powered up as an orange aura came over him. "And I DEMAND you leave them alone."   
  
Cheena laughed. "Bring it on baby-blue eyes!" She yelled. Breeman charged at her and pulled out his sword. Cheena simply extended her arm and close-lined Breeman. Breeman kicked her in the face from the ground. "You are not worthy of me even using my Tekubisupin Tsurugi style on you." "Is that so?" Cheena said confidently. "GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM FEMALE?" Breeman said as he used telepathy and sent Breeman through the wall of his house. Jase wanted to tell Breeman to stop but didn't speak up.   
  
Cheena sat up, spat out blood, and cracked her back. "Fine if you really don't want me to save you then fine!" Cheena flew away angrily.   
  
Breeman smiled down at Gohi and Jase. "Okay Gohi, I can heal you now. So what is it you two are here for?" "Well Gohi's girlfriend's father told him he was a mistake and he's here to ask somebody if he is or not."  
  
Breeman smiled. "Well, do you guys wanna have fun tomorrow or get down to business?" Gohi and Jase both smiled. "FUN!" Gohi than smiled and grabbed a microphone:  
  
Gohi: F is for friends who do stuff together  
  
Jase: U is for "u" and me!  
  
Breeman: N is for...  
  
Gohi: -_-  
  
Breeman: Don't tell me I'll find out! Uh...nananananana? Anyways tomorrow let's play some video games and watch Ruroni Kenshin or something.  
  
Next chapter: Some fun. 


End file.
